


How it feels to sleep with my wife

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Miranda needs saving from a sleezeball....





	How it feels to sleep with my wife

Blue eyes pierced her, making her feel as if the older woman could see into her very soul. The distance between them in that big room didn't matter. For a split second, it felt like they were the only ones in the room.

They hadn't actually seen each other since that fateful day outside Elias Clarke, when Andy had offered a small wave and been ignored, almost nine months before.

Miranda smiled at her before breaking their eye contact as a sleazy old man tried to get the beautiful silver-haired woman's attention.

Andy could see, from the look in Miranda's blue eyes that she despised his touch on her lower back and his company overall. She wore her fake social smile and Andy sensed how uncomfortable Miranda was by his attention.

Andy slowly made her way towards the editor to greet her personally and to save her from the man. She had a mission and she wouldn't fail the woman.  
It was the annual Runway Gala and everyone just looked stunning, especially Miranda. She wore a red Vera Wang gown that hugged her figure like a second skin.

The sleazy man still was trying his best to woo Miranda, prattling on about his recent squash victory and his latest investments. Not wanting to make a scene, Miranda was bearing it as best she could, hoping she could eventually get rid of him.

Andy took her chance. Coming up behind Miranda, she hoped the older woman, known for her unpredictability, would just play along.

"There you are, sweetheart, I've been looking for you all over." She said, bending to kissing Miranda's cheek and giving her one of her blinding, megawatt smiles.

Miranda understood right away what Andy's game was and smirked. "Hello, darling." She muttered.  
Andy placed a warm hand at the small of Miranda's back, flicking the man's hand away. He looked at her, confused.

"How rude of me, I'm Andrea Sachs, Miranda's wife. Nice to meet you." She held out her free hand to the sleaze ball who no longer seemed to be able to form a coherent sentence.  
"I didn't…You're married? Uhm...sorry, I'm Tom McAllister." He stuttered, still utterly confused by what was happening.

"I'm sorry, but I have to steal my wife for a second. I'd love to dance with her. I'm sure we'll talk later?" Andy whisked Miranda away to the dance floor. She took the lead and was surprised that Miranda was still playing along.

"He must have really grossed you out if you're willing to play along," Andy whispered as they danced.  
Miranda couldn't hold back a small chuckle. "You were always able to read me so well, Andrea. So, how has my wife been?"

"You should know, after giving me that glowing recommendation. I got a job at the New York Mirror." Andy said smiling at her.  
"Mhh, you're right again," Miranda admitted. "I knew and I've been following your career. You are doing quite well; I have to say."

"How have you been, Miranda? How are your precious girls?" Andy asked as she was swirling Miranda across the dance floor.

"You're quite the good dancer, Andrea. I've been alright. I've dealt with a lot of incompetence at Runway lately. My girls are wonderful." Miranda smiled at the thought of her daughters.

"It's good to hear your girls are doing well. I've...well, I've missed you, Miranda." Andy said, pressing herself a bit closer to Miranda as they continued to dance.

"Sweet talker," Miranda whispered.  
"I was actually hoping to run into you tonight because I wanted to apologize for how I left things in Paris," Andy said.

Miranda stopped dancing and looked at her. "Thank you for the dance. Have a good night, Andrea." Miranda nodded once before hurrying out of the room.

Not wanting to cause a scene she followed slowly and looked around. But Miranda was already gone. There was no sight of Roy or Miranda herself.

"Shit." Andy cursed herself. She royally screwed up what could have been a perfectly romantic moment between herself and Miranda, the woman of her dreams. If only she could have kept her big mouth shut about Paris and reminded the woman about her greatest disappointment.

She went back inside and got her coat before using the restroom. She caught the quiet sobbing coming from the other stall and looking down at the floor, through the slit, recognized Miranda's shoes.  
She left her own stall and locked the main door of the powder room after making sure no one else was inside but the two of them.

She washed her hands and dried them and waited silently. After a couple of minutes, she heard the door opening slowly and Miranda came out. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Hey, I'm sorry Miranda. I didn't mean to hurt you." Andy said, approaching the woman hesitantly.

"When? Back in Paris or just now?" Miranda snapped at her icily. She passed her and washed her hands before touching up her make up.

Andy looked at her through the mirror. "I never meant to hurt you, Miranda. Back in Paris, I was sure that you could never reciprocate my feelings. That's why I left you. I just couldn't handle it anymore. To be in the presence of the most beautiful woman in the world every day and not be able to touch her, kiss her or tell her how much love and desire her. It was impossible. I never meant for you to be hurt by my absence. I'm so very sorry. Please, will you let me make it up to you?"

Miranda looked at her stunned by the apology and the honesty held in the doe eyes of the woman. She turned around and ducked her head. "Who says you won't leave me again, Andrea?" She whispered brokenly.

Andy stepped into her personal space and slid her hands up Miranda's arms, marveling at the softness of the skin under her palms. "If you gave me the chance to be with you, knowing you feel the same, you'd have to push me away really hard for me to leave you ever again, Miranda."

Miranda raised her head and opened her eyes which were filled with new tears, ready to spill. "Don't leave me ever again, Andrea." Miranda husked as her tears fell. She pulled Andy in and kissed her.

It was a kiss full of raw emotion and Andy moaned and pulled Miranda tighter against her. Once again, it felt like time was standing still for them. When they pulled back and Andy looked in Miranda's eyes, she saw pure love in the depth of blue.

"So, when exactly did we get married, Andrea?" Miranda asked and they both started laughing.  
"I don't know but I know for sure that haven't made love to my wife yet and I think we need to change that, don't you?" Andy asked.

Miranda gave her a sexy throaty laugh and called Roy. "Roy, five minutes. It seems I have to take my wife home."

They got in the car quickly, giggling like schoolgirls. Andy scooted closer and kissed Miranda's bare shoulder.

"To the townhouse, Roy." Miranda declared.  
He glanced back at them through the rear-view mirror and caught sight of Andy kissing Miranda's shoulder. Roy grinned and being a gentleman, he pressed the button to raise the privacy screen.

"I'm sure he would have loved to watch," Andy whispered into Miranda's ear as she nipped on it. Miranda playfully slapped Andy's arm and gave a fake gasp of shock. "You smell absolutely divine, Miranda," Andy said inhaling the scent of the gorgeous woman.  
Miranda shuddered. "You better stop that. I won't have my first orgasm with you here in the car."

"Where would you like to have it then? And how?" Andy asked boldly.

Miranda began to caress Andy's arm. "I would like to be on my...no, our bed. Preferably naked."

Andy moaned. "And...uh...am I allowed to be there too?"

Miranda chuckled and was fascinated at how easy Andy made it for them to talk about such intimacy. "If you are good, you can watch." Miranda joked.

Andy pulled back and looked at her grinning. "God, Miranda! You seriously have no idea how many times I fantasized about watching you." She moaned. "So, tell me, did you ever touch yourself when thinking about me?" Andy asked caressing Miranda over her dress, dangerously close to her pussy.

"Mhhh, yesss. To be perfectly honest, many times. I have never been able to get you out of my head. Did you..." Miranda licked her lips. "...ever do that thinking of me?"

"So many times. It's been ridiculous and when I worked for you, I had to...uhm...relieve myself a couple of times in the copy room." Andy admitted breathlessly. "Simply because I couldn't get over how sexy you looked."

"The copy room? Oh my." Miranda husked. Surprised by the words, she bit her lip. "I wish I had caught you in there at least once," Miranda whispered sheepishly.

"What would you have done, if you had?" Andy asked.

"Hmm, good question. I think I would have locked the door and stepped behind you, not touching you, but whispering encouragingly in your ear." Miranda said as she whispered in Andy's ear. She blew her warm breath against in and licked the shell.

Andy almost exploded there and then. "Oh, fuck! That's so hot. Are we nearly there yet.”? She whined impatiently.

Miranda chuckled seductively and entwined her fingers with Andy's. She refused to take things any further while in the car.

They both enjoyed the rising sexual tension. As the car stopped Andy leaned in one more time to whisper. "I bet you're extremely wet for me." 

Miranda blushed as Roy opened the door and helped her out. Andy got out on the other side and rushing around the car, led Miranda up the stoop.

Once inside the town house, Miranda took off her coat and shoes and put her purse down on the table used for the book. She took Andy's coat and as she pulled it off her shoulders, kissed the skin she exposed.

"Now, I have you all to myself," Miranda whispered. Andy’s body shivered at her former employer’s words. "Would you like a drink?" Andy shook her head.

"I'd like to eat something." Andy teased, pushing Miranda against the closet door and finally kissed her properly.

Miranda moaned in response and felt her desire for the younger woman rising. Swiping her tongue deliciously over Andy's lower lip, she was granted entrance immediately.

They both deepened their kisses and poured every inch of love and desire into them.  
"Bed," Miranda mumbled between kisses. "Now."  
"God, I love how bossy you are. It turns me on all the more." Andy whispered as Miranda pushed her towards the stairs.

Andy stepped out of her shoes and followed her beautiful lover up the stairs to her bedroom.  
Andy stood in the middle of the enormous room nervously before they landed on Miranda. Unable to tear her eyes away from the older woman, she watched as the editor lit some candles.

"You look breathtaking, Andrea," Miranda said once she'd finished and looked over at her. She walked behind her and took a hold of her zipper. "May I?" She whispered in her ear.

"Please," Andy responded with a breathy moan.  
Miranda slid the zipper down slowly. Sliding her hands inside the dress, she pushed it down Andy's arms until it pooled around Andy's feet. Andy was left with nothing but a lace thong. The dress wouldn't allow any more underwear.

It was something that seemed very much to Miranda's liking and Andy saw admiration in the editor's eyes as they trailed over her. Stepping out of the dress, Andy picked it up to lay it carefully over the chaise.

"Turn around, darling," Miranda ordered.  
Andy obeyed. She felt insecure standing there naked except for the thong and she started rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"Oh no, darling, none of that. You are so very beautiful, my Andrea." Miranda said taking Andy in her arms and caressing her back while inhaling her scent.

Andy used the embrace to open Miranda's zip sneakily and when she pulled back, she took the dress with her over Miranda's arms which left the older woman in her stockings, a strapless bra and lace boy briefs.

The dress pooled around Miranda's ankles and Andy knelt down to pick it up as Miranda stepped out of it. She stepped to lay Miranda's dress on top of her own.  
Miranda moved silently behind Andy and pressed herself against her. "Make love to me, please." She whispered against her ear.

It was a request Andy was happy to fulfil. She turned around and kissed Miranda softly as she pushed her towards the large king size bed in the middle of the room.  
Before she laid Miranda down, Andy took off her bra and her underwear quickly. She then pushed her and she softly landed on the middle of her bed.

Miranda chuckled and scooted up so she was fully laying in the middle when Andy started crawling on all fours on top of her.

"I'll make you mine now, Priestly." Andy murmured, her lips and hands moving over Miranda's soft, bare skin.  
"Yesss." Miranda hissed and arched her back so her chest would rise.

Andy used the opportunity and took one of Miranda's breasts in her mouth while using her hand to knead the other one.  
Miranda started panting furiously and moaning low in her throat at her younger lover’s ministrations.  
Andy kicked off her thong before lying on top of Miranda.

They both moaned at their first skin to skin contact.  
"Miranda, I can't wait any longer, I'm sorry," Andy said as she spread Miranda's legs and positioned herself so their pussies would touch.

Andy ground down and rocked her pussy against Miranda's. She could feel how wet they both were. Andy looked down at their pussies and rode Miranda sensually.

"Oh, God, Andrea!" Miranda panted. "Faster, please. I need it now." Miranda begged.

Andy lowered herself and supported herself on her arms when she started to rock faster, her breath ghosting over Miranda's lips.

"Look at me, Miranda," Andy ordered.

Miranda, even in her panting and horny state, was able to hide her grin by biting her lip, not obeying at all.

Andy licked her lips and then went in to kiss Miranda and bite her lower lip, tugging on it lightly. Breaking the contact, she spoke firmly. "Open your eyes, I wanna look at you while I'm coming," Andy whispered again.

Miranda found the request so arousing that she opened her eyes immediately and came. "Oh, God, fuck...Ahn-drey-ahhhh." She wailed Andy's name loudly as she came, scratching her back in the throes of her passion.

Andy squirted all over Miranda as her own climax hit, hard. "Oh, fuck...sorry...ugn..."

Sensing Andy's embarrassment, Miranda quickly reassured her. "Just let go, darling. It's so hot. Holy fuck. Ohhh, that feels so good." She whimpered while she bucked her hips and came again.

Miranda grabbed Andy with her legs and pressed her tightly against her as they both came together moaning breathlessly.

Once they had come down from their high, Andy collapsed on top of Miranda who was holding and caressing her.

"Wow, that was...wow." Miranda was stunned by the force of her climax and still panting as she struggled to get her breath back.

"So embarrassing... sorry...I haven't done that bef…" Andy was stuttering

"No, stop! You cannot apologize for that. If I'm the cause of you squirting, I find that arousing as fucking hell." Miranda stated.

Andy looked up at her, surprised by the unusual cussing. "Really?" She asked, smiling shyly.  
"Really," Miranda responded, kissing her softly.

"I love you so much, Miranda. I have for so long." Andy whispered.  
"I love you too, my darling." Miranda brushed her hand through Andy's thick hair.

They continued to lie there and Miranda pulled the covers over them. The caressed each other absent-mindedly, simply content to be together.

"So, do you wanna get married now that you know how it feels to sleep with your wife?" Andy chuckled.

Miranda stopped her caresses all together and Andy looked up since she was still laying on top of her. She smiled but had a sheen of tears in her eyes. 

"Yes, I do."

THE END


End file.
